Boo
"Let's scare 'em off!" —'Boo', "Monsieur Bonjour Returns" Boo is a floating ghost from the Mushroom Kingdom who is friends with Yoshi and 1-Up Mushroom, and they came to Toy Island via the Mushroom Meteor. History ''Toy Island'' Boo lived in the Mushroom Kingdom before he came to Toy Island, and sometime before the events of Season 4 he found himself crystallized in a meteor that ended up crash landing on Toy Island. After introducing himself, the Island goes under a rain of meteors that threaten to destroy it. Luckily, he is able to escape with the rest of the Toy Island Crew on the Escape Rafts. After arriving on the new Island, Boo maintains a relatively important position mostly as Yoshi's interpreter, as he speaks both English and Yoshi. Thus, he almost always tags along on the episode's main action, since Yoshi's love for adventuring drives him to join the adventure. Although he joins the Toy Island Crew on their Island expedition, he does not hear Yoshi when he announces the imminent appearance of the Triple M Crew. Being unable to translate his dialogue, this leads to their capture. Boo reappears in Season 5 where he is still Yoshi's sidekick, translating his dialogue when necessary. He helps rescue the merchants when they get attacked by Spear Guys. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Boo appears in ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! He is still relatively important and relevant to the show, acting as Yoshi and Yellow Yoshi's translator as needed. He is shown to get along well with Yellow Yoshi, Sushi Ball, and Totodile. ''Friends' Hockey'' Boo is an unlockable player character in Friends' Hockey where he is a Tricky type character. This gives him a wide variety of moves to trick his opponents. He also has increased movement speed at the cost of shot power. His Power Shot is Blackout Shot, where he plunges the stage in darkness so the opponents can't see what he is doing. ''Curtis Ball'' series Boo appears as a playable character in Curtis Ball Tournament where he is available from the start. He is a default member of Team Krinole and a Tricky type character, giving him a variety of moves to trick his opponents. He excels in Skill, Attack, and Dodge, but he suffers in Defense, Reach, and Recovery. His special ability is Scare Away, where he scares everyone in front of him and Hurts them. His friend ability is Cheap Teleportation, where he teleports a friend into the opponent's goal, scoring a point. Boo returns in Curtis Ball Showdown as a default player character, being classified as a Tricky type. Boo has among the best Dodge, Air Time, Jump, Trick, Steal, and Trounce. However, he has rather poor Speeds, Power, Defense, Reach, HP, and Stability. Being a Boo, he is unfazed by the lack of air underwater. For his campaign condition, he intends to try out Curtis Ball, participating up to the regional tournament level. ''Toy Island Party! Boo is an unlockable character in ''Toy Island Party! He appears to kick with his tail. ''Friends' Kombat'' series Boo appears as a default playable character in Friends' Kombat II. He can jump up to four times. He is somewhat slow, but very lightweight. He falls very slowly. Boo fights using his arms and tail, as well as his tongue. His moves combo very well in the air. His regular special is Wisp Ember, where he shoots out a blue ember that stays on the stage for a while. It burns opponents, and up to three embers can be on the stage at once. His side special is Teleport, where he teleports a short distance in front of him but appears facing the other direction. His up special is Mini Boo Support, where a group of Mini Boos appear and throw him up into the air. His down special is Invisibility, where he disappears for a short moment, letting him dodge attacks. His Final Smash is Boolossus Bounce, where a horde of Mini Boos join into him and transform him into Boolossus. He bounces around the stage and deals damage to opponents by touching them. Notably, when using his shield he covers his face and blushes. Boo returns as a default playable character in Friends' Kombat: United. He is slightly smaller, but other than that he is unchanged. ''Friends' Racing'' Boo is a playable character in Friends' Racing and he is available from the start. He is a middleweight character and drives medium sized karts. He gives a small off-road bonus. His personal course is Boo's Haunted Woods, a course that takes racers through a graveyard, haunted mansion, and dark forest. ''Friends' Baseball'' Boo appears in Friends' Baseball as a default member of Krinole's team. ''Toy Island Adventures'' Boo appears as a main playable character in Toy Island Adventures, where he becomes available after a certain point in the story. Boo can float in the air and turn invisible, letting him sneak past foes and certain walls. ''Toy Island Golf'' Boo appears as a default playable character in Toy Island Golf. His maximum drive is 253 yards. ''Friends' Volleyball Blast'' Boo is in Friends' Volleyball Blast as a default player character. He is Tricky and possesses many trick moves. He has heightened shot precision and movement speed but diminished shot power and team skills. His Special Spike is Possess, where he throws the ball but possesses it, being able to continue controlling it as it descends. Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Yarn Boos are playable characters in Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter. Yarn Boos are clearly knitted from wool, including their tongue. Their eyes are replaced with beads that light up in the dark. Boo has slow movement speed and is extremely lightweight. However, he can jump infinitely and has above-average stamina. He uses his Ghost Tongue to suck the life force from his opponents; that is, he steals stuffin' directly from his opponents' Stuffin' Meters by licking them with his tongue. His secondary attack lets him turn invisible for a set period of time or until he gets hit. Boo's amiibo is part of Wave 1 of the Toy Island ''amiibo line. Using it in battle turns Boo invisible and doubles his movement speed for 30 seconds. Boo's special costume gives him an amethyst crown and an escort of four Mini Boos. The Mini Boos appear the same as Boo. ''Toy Island Tennis Boo is in Toy Island Tennis as a playable character. His default partner is Yoshi. He is a Tricky type player, as he can surprise opponents with his trick shots, and he curves the ball as he hits it. He also boasts less movement speed and poor reach in exchange for better shot power and control. ''Toy Island Sports Fest'' Boo appears as a Tricky type player in Toy Island Sports Fest, and is available in all sports. He excels in spin - having the best in the game - and finesse, but has low power, speed, and control. As a computer player, he plays as a Pragmatist, acting aggressive and competitive. He can be seen spectating on Toy Island Bayside, Sky Garden, and Dino Stadium. His player card is of bronze rarity. Character Boo is a pretty mischievous character. Not only does he enjoy scaring characters who scare easily like Dr. Snake, but he also likes to become invisible and lift light characters like Emperor Lakeet or his guards without them knowing. However, Boo also knows when to be serious, as seen when his interpreting abilities are needed to communicate with Yoshi. Appearance Boo's body is white and very round. He has stubby arms and a small, stubby tail. His mouth is always open, and he has four fangs. His red tongue usually hangs out. His eyes are black and he also has a unibrow. Trivia *Despite being able to fly freely through the sky, Boo rarely exhibits this ability and in some cases states that he is stranded somewhere when he could easily fly away. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mushroom Kingdom Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Crew Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Friends' Hockey Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Characters Category:Friends' Kombat II Characters Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Toy Island Golf Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Friends' Kombat: United Characters Category:Friends' Volleyball Blast Characters Category:Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Characters Category:Toy Island Tennis Characters Category:Toy Island Adventures Game Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters Category:Toy Island Sports Fest Characters